It was Murder
by Serori
Summary: Ever wondered what really happened to Princess Ursa, well here is my thoughts on what really happened. Rated M for violence. please rr


**A/N: There are a lot of mysteries when it comes to the avatar world. The biggest one that has me stumped is what happened to Zuko's momma. Because of the fact that in most flash backs she was always around Zuko and now she is no where to be found. This is my take on what happened after Ozai asked his father to overlook Iroh for the throne. I hope you enjoy it, it's been bugging me since I thought about it so I'm gonna finally write it down. r/r please n.n**

**Disclaimer: All the chars in Avatar the last airbender do not belong to me, so there.**

----------------------------------------------

She kissed his forehead and gently tucked him in. She was a tall black haired woman who was fair skinned and very lovely. She adorned a gold fire crown around a bun that was pulled onto the top of her head. She wore a fire nation style dress that went down past her feet and kind of drug on the floor. She walked to the door way and glanced back at him. "I love you Zuko." she said with a smile. She left his room and continued down the hall way. She knew what she had to do. At her destinaton she stopped at two massive doors that lead to where the Fire Lord slept. She slowly walked up to it and knocked. She heard an old rough voice tell her to enter. She slowly opened the door and peeked in. Fire Lord Azulon was lounging by his ridiculously large fire place sipping his tea. "My lord, a minute of your time?" she said respectfully.

"Come closer Ursa..." he said. She walked into the room and gently closed the door. Ursa made her way over to the lounge and sat down a few feet away. "Now... what is it that you need?"

"About Ozai's punishment my lord... Please reconsider this, Zuko has done nothing wrong."

"Ozai needs to learn what it's like to loose something precious to him. Maybe then he'll know what Iroh is going though."

"But my lord it won't affect him at all."

"Ursa, You must understand, Ozai needs to learn his place in the world. And if it means my grandsons death then so be it." He stood up and walked over to the balcony.

"But he cares nothing for Zuko! Please don't do this!" Azulon turned to her.

"Do not raise your voice to me! My decision is final!!" the flames in the fire place looked like they could have shot out of the roof. He turned back toward the outside. "There will be no more discussion about this!" Ursa lowered her eyes.

"Yes my lord..." She slowly stood up, as she stood she dumped a little bit of ground powder into the steaming tea. "I will deal with my husbands punishment..." she said allowing tears to flow from her eyes. She walked over to the door and exited. She leaned against them as if waiting. Ursa wished she hadn't needed to do it this way. But everyone knew that once the Fire Lord made up his mind, he didn't change it.

----------------------------------------------

Azulon turned back to the sobbing Ursa. It didn't affected him any as he waited for her to leave. Once she left he walked back over to his lounge where he sat back down trying to relax a bit. He picked up the teacup and took a few sips. Then some more, and before he could finish his chest began to tighten. He stood up dropping the teacup and grabbed his chest. He stumbled around ending up bumping into a table before his legs gave out and he collapsed onto the floor. As he clawed at the floor he saw someone walking up to him. He looked up seeing Ursa standing there watching him. "I'm sorry my lord... but I won't let you hurt my son..." she said in a dark hating tone. Almost immediately after she said those words Azulon's heart stopped and he died there in front of her. Ursa felt a kind of relieve but jumped at the sound of the door shutting. She spun around and to her horror standing there was her husband. "Ozai.." she said.

"Ursa..." he looked over to where the body of his father lay. Then he turned his gaze back to her. "your timing couldn't have been at a more perfect." he said with a smile. Ursa didn't quite understand what he was saying. "With my father dead, and Iroh nowhere to be found I'll be able to become Fire Lord."

"Iroh is the heir to the throne Ozai you know that." Ursa argued.

"Iroh is WEAK! He has no right to what should be mine!" Ozai yelled. "He ran away from that battle over a lost welt."

"That lost welt as you put it was his only son!" Ursa said in his defense.

"That doesn't matter, he cost us Ba Sing Sei! I will tell everyone that it was my father's wish that I become Fire Lord. I will not fail like Iroh did."

"It is not your birth right!"

"So what will you do Ursa?" he asked approaching. She backed away from him until she hit the wall and had nowhere else to go.

"I will tell everyone that it was not his wish, that he wanted Iroh to become Fire Lord not you." she said. Ozai slapped her across the face and she fell to the floor.

"So this is how you repay your husband. All these years that I have been there for you... loved you." Ursa sat up holding her cheek.

"You've changed Ozai... You are not the man I married... not anymore." Ozai frowned at this.

"Fine then... If you are not with me, then you are against me... and anyone that is against me... dies..." She tried to get up at his words but he rushed forward and tackled her. They rolled around for a moment but his strength had overpowered her and she couldn't get away. She shouted out as he wrapped his hands around her throat and squeezed as hard as he could. Ursa felt her airway close as she grabbed his hands and tried to pry them off of her neck. Everything was going into slow motion. Her lungs began to crave the air and her body was slowly shutting down. She could only think about her son. 'Zuko... I'll always love you my precious son.' she thought. He continued to squeeze until she stopped struggling and her body went limp. When he thought she was dead, he picked her up and walked over to the fire place. He watched the flames as they licked at the stone walls. There he threw Ursa's body into the fire. With his fire bending he intensified the flames until her body had been incinerated and was nothing left but ash. Then he took his father's corpse and placed it into his bed, so that it looked like he had died in his sleep. It only took him an hour and a half to clean up the mess and slip out unnoticed like like he had entered unnoticed.

----------------------------------------------

The next day Azulon had been declared dead, and Ozai was dubbed the new Fire Lord. He seemed oblivious to the news that Ursa was no where in the kingdom. Zuko wondered where his mother was and why she wasn't there. When he was told that his mother was gone he stayed in his room for the longest time. He cried to himself but always had to hide it when Azula barged in to brag or tease him. But now he was alone...

----------------------------------------------

**A/N: I know it's short but, poor Zuko, he's got such a hard life. I wonder how much he'd want his dads acceptance after he found out daddum's killed his momma. Don't forget to r/r**


End file.
